samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Shinrei
Shinrei is Hotaru's half brother as well as Fubuki's pupil. He is a former member of the Goyosei. Appearance Shinrei has white hair tied into a ponytail, and amber eyes. In times of great stress during battles, his left eye will turn red. Shinrei controls the element of water, and wears blue to emphasize it, much like how Hotaru wears red to emphasize fire. He wears a blue sleeveless shirt and long white pants. He also has blue gloves and wraps his calfs with bandages. Shinrei wields two pronged blades which remotely resemble water with it's curves. Personality He hates Kyo for abandoning the Mibu and ruining their plan for domination. He dislikes Hotaru (Keikoku), as the latter always provokes him and has no loyalty to the Mibu. He has a cold and serious personality; though sometimes he loses his cool easily, especially if he is provoked by Hotaru (Keikoku), his rival and half-brother. Shinrei was told about his relation to Hotaru in his youth. After learning that fact, he has kept his eyes on his little brother from the shadows. It was Shinrei who stopped his father from sending assassins to kill Hotaru and who secretly helped Hotaru participate in the competition for a position in the Goyōsei (which is only open to competitors from noble families of the Mibu). However, he never showed himself as Hotaru's brother until his last fight with Hotaru and Kyo. Despite their contradiction and contrast, Shinrei and Hotaru hold a strong bond between them, but they consider each other as siblings and rivals. After their final bout, their bond becomes stronger and the two even start to fight together. Story The eldest son of a noble man of the Mibu and his official wife, Shinrei was the rightful heir of his branch. He has been taught to be totally loyal to the Mibu and has devoted his life to them He is first seen being sent to assasinate Muramasa and Kyo. He then proceeds to do battle Kyo and quite quickly shows that he is more powerful (at that point). However Kyo closes his eyes and is able to sense Shinrei's blades. Kyo manages to land a Mizuchi on Shinrei. After stopping the bleeding of the wound caused by Kyo's attack Shinrei completely defeats Kyo's Mizuchi and injures Kyo. Muramasa intervenes and fights Shinrei. He later is defeated by Fubuki and is "turned off" by the Former Crimson King. After the spirits of Fubuki, Hishigi and Muramasa wake Shinrei up, he teams up with all the others to destroy the Former Crimson King's blood soldiers. In the end, it appears that Shinrei becomes the "leader" of the Mibu Clan and rebuilds it along with Yuan's family and the creatures from the forest. In the bonus chapter, it is revealed that he started performing with his water dragons in the rebuilt Water Dance Stage. Powers and Abilities Shinrei fights with a "dancing sword technique" as his fight looks much like a dance. The technique is dangerous and nearly overwhelms Kyo. Being of incredible skill, Shinrei's abilities increase as the skills of his opponent increase. The technique is based on a seemingly simple, but rather impossible, practice. He first slashes, and his opponent moves accordingly to counter his attack. While his opponent is moving to counter his attack, Shinrei redirects his attack with near impossible speed so that although it appears as if his opponent is blocking, that opponent will actually get hit instead. This is soon countered by Kyo who simply closes his eyes and "senses" Shinrei's blade. Shinrei was trained personally by Fubuki.Shinrei's father is the founder of the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu School of Water, so Shinrei controls the element of Water. After Kyo defeats his Dancing Sword Technique and wounds him, Shinrei forms a sword out of his own blood. His ultimate technique is the Mumyou Saikyou Ryuu, the Seven Water Split Dragon.Shinrei's left eye becomes red in moments of great stress, in contrast to his younger brother '''- Suiharyujin (Water-Break Dragon Circle') Shinrei sends out water in the shape of dragons. The dragons explode and cover the entire field in water. Anyone unlucky enough to be trapped there will be pinned down. The current is strong enough to reopen wounds. '- Water Bunshin' Using high speed, the user quickly creates a water clone that looks just like them and has the clone take their place. Consequently, the enemy's attack will strike the water clone and not the user, confounding the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '- Suimabokuryusen (Water Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex) Shinrei unleashes a large amount of water dragons that continuously attack Shinrei's enemies - Muryou Saikyou Ryuu (Water Sevensplit Dragon) Shinrei's ultimate attack. Seven dragons are summoned and fired at an enemy. The dragons enter the person's body and devour them from the inside, saving the heart for last. The dragons move quickly and can kill a person in seconds, or he can have them wait several weeks. -'''Hiryu To perform this technique the users inflicts a large wound upon himself letting about half their blood pool at the floor. They then use that blood as a medium to summon powerful Undine, creating a Hiryu. A Hiryu is an Undinemade of user’s blood which contains strong acid. The breakdown of food for energy in cells produces carbon dioxide. In the blood, carbon dioxide is converted into carbonic acid. The dragons melt whatever they touch and have concentrated acid in their fangs. '''- Dragon's Red Tears' Shinrei can use his blood in combination with his water to create the Red Dragon's Tears. This technique causes the water to turn into acid, melting anithing that touches it '- Red Eyes''' ( After Anthony has awakened his latent abilities ) Shinrei's left eye becomes red and increases his combat stats several fold. '''- Hono Chikeway '''[ after Anthony has awakened his latent abilities (see Hotaru ) but with a difference: the strengthening also applies to weapons using Shinrei which become bigger and are doubled ( double blade for each of the two swords of Shinrei ) ] Category:Characters